forever&always
by precious18
Summary: ReidOC. Reid and Caleb's sister, Marissa had been best friends since before and had promise each other to be together forever and always. But she left one day and now she's back. Why is she back and what happened to her when she left? And who else is back
1. 4evr&always1

The Sons of Ipswich containing Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry and Reid Garwin all stood at the swimming pool of Spenser Academy. They had just finished their two hour practice everyday and now hanging out and watching younger students try out. It's been two months since the Chase Collins incident. Caleb had finally ascended, leaving him more cautious than ever. They were laughing at Reid's joke when Kate arrived running to them.

"Hey Kate!" Pogue greeted and stood up to meet her. Kate took in few deep breaths before answering.

"Uh, someone's looking for you guys outside." she said looking at all of them.

"Who?" Caleb asked being the all curious one. Everyone's wondering why the person couldn't just go to them instead of asking Kate to do it.

"I don't know her name, but she said if you guys won't come she told me to at least force Reid to come." Kate explained. Everyone looked at Reid, who has the same shock and confused expression on his face as all of them.

"Ex-girlfriend on revenge?" Tyler teased, earning himself a smack on the head.

"Well, let's go and check her out." Reid said, leading the group outside.

Kate told them that she found the girl in the back of the school. The first thing they saw was a red top down convertible care, the same like Caleb. A girl with long brown wavy hair and blonde highlight was sitting in it. Her back was on the mirror in front. She was reading a book, so they couldn't really identify her. But they could see she was wearing a green top and a mini skirt with green converse shoes on. When they got closer, the girl shot the book down and the boys got a closer look on the face. They were shocked to see who it was. Their mouths hung wide open, eyes wide.

She went up to them with a huge smile plastered on her face. Caleb ran up to her and hugged her tightly. They seemed to have everyone on the back school's attention. Girls looked at the girl with pure jealousy as the girl kissed both Caleb's cheeks.

"Hello boys." She said, taking off her aviators. Se received hugs from both Tyler and Pogue. When she looked at Reid, she didn't dare step to him. Suddenly she wanted him to do what Caleb did. She wanted him to come to her. Silence flew over the group, intense awkwardness from both Reid and the girl. They were staring at each other's eyes intently, as if looking deep, looking very deep.

Reid itched to touch her, to hold her. He wanted to come up to her and hug her and he would never let go. But the pain and heartache seemed so fresh now that she's back. Why is she back? He tried so hard to forget, to move on. He became what he is right now because of her.

"Um…my name's Kate, by the way." Kate said, trying to take the tension away from those two. She doesn't even know what happened between the two, Reid had always been secretive about his real personal feelings, but she knew it needs to stop before something happens. Thankfully, her plans work out.

"Marissa, Marissa Danvers." She answered, shaking Kate's hand. Kate's eyes instinctively flew to Caleb's.

"She's my sister." Caleb explained in simple words. Well, he missed the _half_ sister part, but he always does anyways. He loves her like a real true sister and would give up everything for her.

"Yeah, and I'm Reid's forever bestest friend ever!" Marissa answered finally hugging Reid. His body stiffed at the touch of her skin, but soon found his hands hugging her back. When she felt him respond to her hug, she hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go of him. She had definitely missed him.

"Forever and always." Reid whispered, still remembering their little promise when they were kids.

**Flashback**

_A five year old girl was crying near a lake when a boy of seven found her. He went up to her knowing it was her best friend. She had always been a crybaby before. He put his little hands around her as she leaned back to him._

_"Why are you crying?" He asked. The girl looked up to him, tears filling her green eyes._

"_The girl outside told me that boys don't like girls, Reid. But I told her that you like me and you're my friend. She said boys only like boys to be their friend. That's not true, Reid, right? I'm your friend, right?" She said, sobbing. _

_Little Reid just nodded. "Forever and Always, forever and always, Massie." _

**End of Flashback**

**-sorry if it's short...the first two chapters would probably be short cuz it's my first time here and i thought it's long, but apparently, it's not. so anyways...hope u guys like it and i'd try 2 upd8 as soon as possible. comments and critics r always welcome..-**


	2. 4evr&always2

The boys, plus the two girls headed over at the park. Marissa wanted a major catching up talk with the rest of them. They used Tyler's hammer car instead. Tyler was driving; Caleb next to him, Reid and Marissa used the passenger's seat. Pogue used his motorcycle with Kate in tow. Reid held Marissa's hand all the way, scared that she'd go again.

"So you are back for good, right?" Pogue asked once they were on the park, sitting in a circle.

"Yeah, better watch out cuz I'll be rocking your life again." She answered with a smirk. Reid smiled at his best friend. She didn't change at all.

"Good, you don't know how annoying Reid can be. It's hard enough that I have to be with him during the day! Now that you're here, promise me to always get him away from me. You can have him 24/7." Tyler said jokingly. Once again, he was hit at the head, but now by Caleb.

"No, Marissa won't be with Reid every single time, especially at night because she's living in the manor with me." Caleb said, looking at Marissa with all seriousness.

"Yeah, sorry Ty, even though I would love to be with Reid 24/7, there's no dorms available right now. Well, not with someone accompanying me. I don't fancy being in a dorm with someone else, for some odd reason." Marissa answered. She remembered the 'thing' that happened the time she was alone in a school dorm. The reason why she came back at Ipswich and didn't finish her high school in her old school. Reid noticed how she felt cold somehow after saying that and he knew right there that something happened to her. He wouldn't ask now, but he would later. He caressed her hand with his thumb, and she relaxed.

"So…did you know that Caleb likes someone in school?" Kate said, changing the subject. Marissa raised one of her eyebrows at Caleb.

"Really? You never told me that, dear brother. Now, spill before I find out by myself." Marissa said.

"She's nice, but I only met her yesterday so I'm not saying I like her. But I'm not saying I don't like her." Caleb said.

"So you do like her." Reid said finally talking. He hasn't mumbled a word since they came. This was a little out of character for him.

"So again, who is the 'she' we're talking about?" Marissa asked interested. Caleb just sighed. Some people are just too curious.

"Her name's Noelle Cromwell."

"Cromwell? Cromwell—Cromwell! Oh my god! Noelle's here?" Marissa asked.

"You know her?" Caleb asked intrigued.

"Well I know her sister from back then. But yeah, I do know her, too. I also know she loves California. Why the hell is she here?"

"Oh well it doesn't matter anyways." Tyler said shrugging the news off. Apparently, they should've known that in there lives, news like this always matter. "let's talk about you. You changed so much."

"I did?" Marissa asked.

"UH, heck yes, Marissa. Let's see…last time we saw you, you were thirteen, we were fifteen. You wear those Abercrombie and yeah. You were also quiet and shy and studious and goody-goody. We were scared that you'd turn up like Caleb. So I guess getting away from him is a good thing, huh?" Pogue said chuckling. Caleb gave him a death glare which made him laugh even more. It was true. She was a goody-goody before.

"OK, maybe I changed a little bit. So who's up for Nicky's?" Marissa asked.

"Nicky's? No, you're not going in there." Caleb warned, shaking his head.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because Aaron is there, Reid you're with me with this right? You know Aaron hits on every new girl." Caleb said. He had hit the right button. Reid's feelings for Marissa were so obvious that a person would know where to hit in the right place. She was his weakness. Of course he wouldn't like Aaron hitting on Marissa. Hell he wouldn't want Aaron to even see her.

"Oh no you're not Reid; you're supposed to be my friend. Please?" Marissa said and pouted. Reid knew right then that he'd give Marissa anything she wants.

"Come on Caleb; let the girl have some fun!" Kate said encouraging him. Pogue followed. The man was whipped!

"Yeah, Caleb, it's her first day. Let her have some fun. If Aaron comes, we could easily kick his ass." Pogue said convincing Caleb. Finally he surrendered and let Marissa come.


	3. 4evr&always3

Just like Reid promised in the Nicky's. He and Marissa went to the park that night for some alone time. Even though he was holding her hand and there's barely no space between them, Marissa could still notice his distance to her. it was as if he didn't want to be attached too much.

"So…still mad at me, huh?" Marissa asked and went to sit at the swing nearby. Reid looked at her with no emotions whatsoever in his face.

"No I'm not." He said shaking his head.

"Ha! You're lying. I know you Reid, you didn't change one bit." She said. Ever since they were kids, Marissa always knew the right words to tell Reid, but this was the first time she said something wrong to him.

"No you don't, Marissa! You don't know me anymore, and I don't know you anymore. Don't pretend that we still know each other cuz three freaking years have passed already!" Reid burst out. Marissa was taken aback from his harsh tone of voice, but stood up to face him nonetheless.

"What are you talking about, Reid? Nothing has changed between us. You're still my best friend." She asked gently. But apparently, Reid didn't notice that understanding voice she has.

"You don't know how hard it is to wake up one day and realize that you're gone without even saying a goodbye. You knew for a month that you'd leave and I didn't hear a single word from you about it. You didn't tell me you were leaving! You left as if you weren't leaving something important, _someone_ important!" Reid said looking at Marissa eyes, who were know filled with tears. "It was so damn hard, Marissa. So hard that I almost gave up. You were the most important thing to me. Everyone already left me, and so did you. For the past three years, I've changed. I've changed because of you. I'm not the Reid, you know. I'm different now. But you don't care, right? you never did anyways. that's why it's so easy for you to leave."

By now, Marissa was the one whose angry. Reid had pushed it too far, accusing her of things he didn't know about. how could he think she didn't care?

"The hell I didn't, Reid! I left because of you! I left in hopes that I'll learn my crafts and powers better! I endured sufferings and harworks for you. And you know it's all worth it."

"See? You think breaking our friendship was nothing!" Reid accused.

"Yes Reid. If it means saving you and the others then I'd give up our friendship. If it means longer life for you, I'd see you longer; I don't care if you're mad. I don't care if we're not friends anymore, as long as you're safe, as long as you're alive."

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked confusedly.

"I came with my father so I'd find a way to release you from the power's control. Guess what, Reid? I succeeded! I made a potion that would let you control the power instead of the power controlling you. That means if you drink the potion, you wouldn't age too fast when Using." Marissa said, calming down. Reid was suddenly hit by her words. She had left for them. For him and he accuse her of disloyalty.

"Marissa…I-I-I'm sorry I didn't know." Reid said, stammering like a fool. Marissa just chuckled.

"No you're not sorry, Reid. You wouldn't have done it in the first place. Tell Tyler I need his help with some works." She said and walked away, leaving Reid to himself in the park. He felt so stupid. So insensitive.

He and Marissa had never fought like this. they had never risen their voice and if ever they fight, they would've forgiven each other at the end. Besides when they fight it would always be about silly stuff. From there on, Reid knew that his friendship with Marissa is currently fragile. One wrong move and it'd be shattered forever. He didn't want that happening. Marissa's the best thing that happened to him. He wouldn't waste it.


	4. 4evr&always4

The next day, the whole group (the sons of Ipswich and Kate) noticed the quietness and the awkwardness between Reid and Marissa. Marissa had the look on her face as if she was untouchable. She put up a great strong, bitchy, cold hearted mask in her face. Reid looked like a sad puppy, looking over at Marissa from time to time, but not receiving anything. At breakfast, everyone tried to talk to Marissa, but failed.

"So what's your first period class?" Pogue asked, trying to make her talk once again.

"Literature." She answered simply. Pogue nodded. Marissa usually was the talker. She and Reid would come up jokes and talk all the time, keeping the group happy and interested. But the mood they were giving, it's so different for the both of them. They had never seen Marissa like this angry and Reid so sad.

"When's your free time?" Caleb asked. Marissa shut the book she was working one and stared at Caleb intently.

"What is this, twenty questions? Your idea of small talk, Caleb, sucks. So why don't you just get the hell out of my back and for once mind your own damn business!" She said and took all her belongings and left the scene. Most of the people around them heard the burst out and started whispering behind their backs. Caleb sat there shocked.

"Alright there, Reid, what happened between the two of you last night?" Tyler asked speaking up. He had closed his mouth shut when Marissa was here because he knew that she was pissed and would bitch at whoever talks to her. "You arrived early and went to bed early. You don't do that, especially when hanging out with Marissa. You usually call her after you guys just left something and talk to the phone for hours. Then the next day you'll hang out again."

Reid didn't really want to tell them their problems, but they didn't left him a choice. He knew they'd bother him the whole day. "Marissa and I had a fight last night. It was a very big fight." He said and stopped. They waited for him to continue, but didn't.

After leaving her friends, she went straight to that old house where her adoptive father stayed when he aged from Using. Caleb told her that he wills his powers to him when he was left fighting Chase Collins. She felt really sad, he was always there before to comfort her and give her advice and everything. But she failed to save him. Looking at the old place, she felt like she had been a failure. If only she had been a little earlier of coming back. If only she distracted by… (A/N…sorry can't give away yet.)

She decided to leave because she doesn't have a reason to stay there anyways. In her room, pictures of her and Reid were everywhere. Reid basically gave most of her teddy bears in her bead. She felt so lost now that she and Reid were fighting. She went to lay on her bed and hugged the teddy bear. It smelled so much like him. she hugged it tightly and cried to herself.

She had realized when she left that she really did love Reid more than as a friend. She was so excited to see him again, but was disappointed and mad when he accused her. She had slept through her tears and woke up at 12 noon.

"Great job, Marissa, you didn't go to school on your first day back, great job." She said to herself when she realized what time it was. There was no point of going there now. She went to her closet to dress up and headed to go shopping when she saw a guitar on the very back. She remembered…it was the last thing Reid gave to her. She missed the times when they would give each other anything on random days.

She picked it up and started singing her heart out.

_I would have given you all of my heart  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
and she's taking almost all that I've got  
but if you want, I'll try to love again  
baby I'll try to love again but I know_

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
'cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me she's worst  
but when it comes to being loved she's first  
that's how I know

The first_ cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest_

I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
cause I'm sure gonna give you a try   
and if you want, I'll try to love again  
but baby, I'll try to love again, but I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

'Cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me she's worst   
but when it comes to being loved she's first  
that's how I know

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest

What she didn't know was that Caleb just arrived home and wondered where she was. He was checking up on her when he heard her singing. She had always been a good singer, but with her voice today was sadness. Deep sadness. When she was done, he decided to knock.

"Cut out the formalities, Caleb. I know you heard me singing. Come in." Marissa yelled through the door. Caleb entered and saw her in the corner with her guitar and tears flowing in her face.

"Hey, nice song." He said smiling a little bit. He knew better than to ask why. Marissa's the kind of person who would tell someone something when she wants to and wouldn't tell people when they ask why or what's wrong.

"Come here. I missed you Caleb." She said hugging him when he sat down. She put her head on his shoulders.

"Missed you too, princess." He said. Reid was the one who first called her that before and the others just follow. She started crying to him.

"Caleb…I-I love Reid."

Caleb comforted her. Everyone knew she loves Reid and Reid loves her. They're always together and they care for each other so much. "Yes, I know, Marissa. Sssh…stop crying"

"No Caleb, I love him more than a friend." Marissa confessed. Caleb's face soften, he brushed away her tears and hugged her.

"Reid loves you too more than as a friend."


	5. 4evr&always5

Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Reid were at the living room of the Danvers's waiting for Marissa. She asked for an important group meeting. Caleb hadn't told anyone of his previous conversation with Marissa last two days ago. Reid and his sister were still not talking and constantly avoiding each other as they could.

"What's taking so long, Caleb? Where is she? I have a lot of homework to do, you know." Tyler whined. They had been there for the past thirty minutes and Marissa had never been this late.

"I don't know, okay? Can we just wait little more minutes?" Caleb said calmly, but inside he was already panicking a little bit.

"You don't think she's in trouble, right?" Pogue asked. Before Caleb could answer, Evelyn, Caleb's mother appeared with more chips and dips and refreshments.

"She's not yet here?" she asked in concern.

"This is so not Marissa. She's never late, Caleb. What if something happens to her? What if she really is in trouble?" Reid asked voicing Caleb's hidden thoughts. Reid was now pacing around the living room, he knew Marissa could handle herself, but the thought of her hurt was unbearable to him. He's so protective of Marissa, even more protective that Caleb was when it comes to her well-being. Once, Marissa was accidentally pushed into a rock and she got hurt, Reid went to beat up the guy that did it.

"Reid, panicking is not the best course of action, right now." Caleb said noticing Reid's behavior. He just really hope that nothing's wrong with her, or else he knew if she's hurt, Reid would kill someone.

"Why the hurry, little Danvers?" Someone whispered. Marissa was practically running from the forest she came from. She hadn't realized the time and now she's late for her meeting with the guys. She suddenly stopped when she felt the change of atmosphere.

"Who are you?" She asked bravely. It sounded like a man.

"Did you really forget about me, Marissa? Don't you not remember the good times we had before?" he taunted. Marissa suddenly shuddered. She knew that voice, but it can't be, can it?

"C-Collin?" she asked, with fear in her voice.

A teenager appeared behind a big tree with a smirk on his face. He had brown hair and those dark blue eyes. He was wearing all black. She gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe this. He was gone, he was defeated already? How can he be back?

"You're right, Marissa, but you see, in this place my name's Chase Collin." He said. He was the image of a power-hungry, crazy addict.

"That can't be." Marissa whispered in disbelief. Chase's smirk grew wider if that's even possible. The picture of her terrified gave him pleasure.

"Awww…is little red riding hood afraid of the big bad wolf all of a sudden?" he teased. She became tense when he went near her. That didn't go unnoticed to him. He circled around her like a fool. "Have you ever read the story The Most Dangerous Game? I can't really remember the exact wording, but he said 'Life is for the strong, and, if needed be taken by the strong. The weak of the world is made to give strong pleasure.' And Rainsford said 'in life there are two classes---the hunters and the hunted' luckily for me, I'm a hunter and you're the hunted."

"I won't give you what you want, Chase! Over my dead body!" She said and she sends an electricity shock towards him. He was thankfully caught off guard, but he regained composure quickly.

"Pity, you know, you are very pretty. But I guess I just have to kill you." He said and this time, he sends her a taste of his powers. But unluckily for Chase, he missed it because she disappeared. He looked around for her sign, but none was found. She appeared in front of him and punched him in the face so hard his nose broke.

"I've hurt you before; I won't hesitate doing it again. But I promise you, I will not only hurt you…I will kill you with my very own hands next time." Marissa taunted at the fallen Chase.

"You do that babe, but for right now…reserve your energy because you will need it afterwards." He said and with that, he disappeared into thin air. Marissa panted heavily, she was shocked and nervous. She didn't expect him to show up; she needed to be ready for his next attack. Suddenly she remembered her meeting and ran to her car outside the forest.

Marissa entered the Danvers' Manor and found everyone in the living room looking worried and sick. She noticed that an argument between Reid and Caleb were stopped because of her. before anyone could utter a word, Reid rushed up to her and hugged her tightly as if there's no tomorrow.

"My god, we've been worried sick about you. Where were you? Are you hurt, are you okay? What happened?" he started asking questions one after the other. Marissa smiled at his concern and love for her. She couldn't really get mad at him for so long.

"Reid, don't hog the lady…there are other people who's also worried about her, you know?" Pogue said. Reid blushed a little bit and handed her to them. She got hugs from everyone.

"Okay, young lady, explanation time!" her mother said and pointed her to sit in the couch, which she did. Reid popped next to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. She snuggled closely and breathed Reid's scent. How she loved his smell.

"There's nothing really to explain, mother. I got a little lost in the forest. I guess I forget the path after three years of being gone." She lied. She thinks everyone believed her, everyone except Reid. She locked eyes with him and knew for sure he knew she was lying.

"We'll talk later." He whispered in her ears.

"Alright, it's getting dark so I suggest you leave this meeting for tomorrow. You guys can always stay here at the Manor if you wish." Evelyn said and retreated back to her room, leaving the teenagers alone without supervision.

"You guys staying here?" Caleb asked.

"Of course I am, only if I'm sleeping in Marissa's room." Reid said half-jokingly. Marissa smiled, but Caleb frowned. But he knew that they'd find a way to sleep next to each other anyways, they always do.


	6. 4evr&always6

Reid was already lying down in the bed when Marissa exited the bathroom. She was wearing cotton pajamas and a black tank top. She snuggled up closer to him and turned off the lights. Her window curtains were open and the moon was visibly shown in there, giving them a little light to see each other. She sighed in contentment…this felt like old times.

"So tell me…why were you truly late?" Reid asked playing with her hair. Marissa closed her eyes. She really didn't want him to know right now, not ever if she could keep it to herself. When she opened her eyes, she brought her hand to his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"Can we please not talk about it right now, Reid, please?" She begged. Reid saw that she wasn't in the mood for big explanations. So he let it go for tonight.

"Alright, alright. So...

"So?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. He smiled mischievously at her as she shook his head, knowing what he's thinking. Before she could get away, he already went on top of her and started tickling her.

"Stop, please, stop, Reid!" she exclaimed laughing. She tried fending off his hands off her, but he was faster than her.

"Say you love me first." He said in a singsong voice.

"I love you." She said. Reid stopped and stared at her. He didn't expect her to really say it. She kicked one of his legs and he fell down on her. She was now looking straightly into his blue eyes. "I love you, forever and always." She said using their promise as a sign of seriousness. Now that the secret's out, Marissa was scared she's gonna lose Reid forever because of her blabber mouth.

Reid lowered his lips to her. Once their lips touched, a rush of passion came over the two lovers. It started with a sweet innocent kiss, but ended with a passionate one. It was different from the kisses they shared before. They could say that it was their best kiss. Marissa's hand went into his neck as they tried to sit up. She pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. Reid's hand snaked through her waist and inside her shirt. They were like that for a couple of minutes, and then stopped for air.

"I love you too, Massie." He said and kissed her forehead. With an unspeakable thing between them, they went to sleep with huge smiles on their faces.

XXX

"I bet you $20 bucks Marissa and Reid are gonna be together within this week." Tyler said pulling twenty dollars from his pocket when he heard Marissa giggled from upstairs. Caleb groaned when he heard them. He was eating midnight snacks, but pushed it away afterwards.

"Sorry kiddo no can do. I also think they're gonna have it this week. I just really can't believe that it'll take Reid one day for him to change. It's all because of Marissa." Pogue said. Reid did change when Marissa came back. He doesn't really pay attention to girls except Marissa and he usually became a little bit sensitive when it comes to feelings and emotions. He's not that careless anymore and became a neurotic over protective over Marissa. He also used lesser that always and that made Caleb a little calmer.

"True, I know Reid always cared about her behind that mask he always pulls around us. He can't lie to me. But the only thing that's still in him is his rashness." Caleb explained to them. Both boys nodded their heads. Silence arrived upon them, but it wasn't awkward at all.

"Do you think they're asleep now?" Tyler asked incredulously. Reid never sleeps this early…well for Reid one thirty is early. He usually sleeps in at four or five.

"Yeah, probably, Marissa sleeps during this time. Maybe jet lag or whatever." Caleb answered. Tyler was shocked and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's funny, Tyler?" Pogue asked looking at Tyler then at Caleb questioningly. He didn't think Caleb said something funny. Finally Tyler stopped.

"Man, Reid's whipped! He can't sleep this early!" Tyler answered. Pogue chuckled. Who would have thought? Reid, Mr. Playboy Charmer, Reid, bad ass dude in Spenser Academy is whipped? The thought is simply funny, no hilarious.

"Well I'm beat guys." Caleb said and left to go sleep.

"I bet you Marissa would do something about Caleb and Noelle." Tyler said when he heard Caleb's bedroom door closed. Pogue raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it with you and betting today?" Pogue asked.

"Shut up. But I'm telling you. Now that Marissa's fixed and happy, she'd get to Caleb's business."

"Why would she wanna do that?" Pogue asked. Sometimes, he thinks Tyler knows too much for his own good.

"Well of course if she and Reid started going out, then Caleb would be on their backs every single time. Girls just wanna have fun and she wouldn't have fun if Reid's constantly on her back. So she'd hook him up with Noelle so she could distract him from them. Get it?" Tyler said. Pogue thought about it and the boy has some point. But Tyler doesn't usually talks about this kind of stuff. He usually just keeps it to himself.

"You know what, Tyler. Maybe you should get some sleep, man. You look really tired." He answered and clapped his back. Tyler looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't believe me?" he asked with shock on his voice. Pogue smiled at him.

"Of course I do. I just think you also need some rest. Look at you." Pogue answered.


	7. 4evr&always7

"So what's up with you and Reid?" Caleb asked during his free time when Marissa was eating her lunch. Reid and Marissa had been closer than ever and sometimes he would see them kissing or making out. Caleb also didn't have to drive her home because she'd get a ride with Reid now. Although Caleb didn't really approve of their love, he didn't get in the way.

"I seriously don't know, Caleb. It's weird. We're not in a relationship. We're not committed and yet we could fool around. It's like friends with benefits." She answered and took a bite off her sandwich. There was a little bit of sadness in her voice. Of course she'd like to have more, but she didn't wanna force Reid into it. Just like he said, they don't know each other that well anymore.

"Do me a favor and be careful, okay? I don't want to just suddenly beat up Reid because he hurts you. Guard your heart; you took a big risk of getting involved in him romantically." He said. Marissa just nodded and smiled at his protectiveness. She didn't like it, but she's used to it already. After all, he was the big brother.

"Come on, I'm gonna show you something." Marissa said and led Caleb outside.

"Wait, where are we going? You have class in five minutes." Caleb said, trying to make her stop walking. But she didn't.

"I know, but I'm not going. I'm actually gonna drop art class this week." She said and walked faster. Marissa led Caleb into the vacant rooms of the school. She took a key out of her pocket and opened the door. Inside was a recording studio.

"How did you find this?" Caleb asked.

"I didn't, Noelle did. You see, she's a singer just like me. I was hanging out with her the other day and she showed me this. Isn't it cool?" she asked looking around. Caleb knew that Marissa loved singing and playing the guitar, but he didn't knew she was taking it seriously.

"Noelle sings?" Caleb asked. Marissa nodded.

"I want you to listen to my new song." Marissa said and took a CD out of one of the cabinets and put it in the stereo.

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you are not looking for true love, oh oh_

_No I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one_

_So tell me when it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

_Say Ok._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok_

_Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you_

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you won't be shy_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me closer_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

_Say OK_

_(Don't run away, don't run away)_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)_

_Will you say OK_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

"How do you find a way to study, hang out with Reid and write songs?" Caleb asked curiously. He had been sixteen before and he knew that being in sophomore has a lot of this to do.

"Listen to Noelle's." she said not answering her brother. He didn't want him to know her little secret, not just yet. She opened a drawer that says Noelle and took a CD in it. After hearing it, Caleb took the CD when his sister was looking away.

XXX

When Marissa and Caleb got back to the front of the school, they saw Pogue, Reid and Tyler hanging out. They immediately went up to them. Reid and Marissa started making out and Caleb just looked away. He didn't want to see his little sister and best friend make out.

"Ahem!" Tyler coughed loudly to break off the two kissing teenagers.

"Where have you guys been in to?" Pogue asked when Marissa looked at them. Reid hugged her from the back and leaned into her shoulders.

"I had to confirm something." Marissa answered. Caleb looked at her.

"And?" Reid asked.

"Caleb really does like Noelle." Marissa concluded. Pogue snickered in the background and punched Caleb's shoulders playfully.

"No I don't." Caleb denied like a little boy.

"Then why did you take Noelle's CD then?" Marissa said and going into his jacket's pocket and revealed a CD that has Noelle's name on it. The others just laugh at the siblings.

Suddenly, Marissa's phone rang and she answered it.

"Danvers." She said in the phone.

"Marissa, he's back! Why didn't you tell me he's back? How long have you known?" The girl from the other line kept asking and ranting. Marissa looked over to the boys to see if they could hear her or not and distanced herself more to the group.

"What are you guys talking about? Girl talk? Hey, Reid, I think they're talking about you!" Tyler joked. Marissa gave a fake smile and went a little further.

"Noelle, I'll meet you in the forest nearest to the school. You know, where students have parties before school starts? Be ready, we might face Chase in there." Marissa loud enough for only Noelle to only hear.

"Alright, be there in a sec" she said and hung up. When she started walking back to the group, she kept on thinking how to lie to them. Especially when Reid's in there, He could read her like an open book.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, Noelle just called and needed help with something. If anyone needs me, you know where to find me, Caleb." She said quickly and pecked him in the lips. She didn't actually lie to them. Noelle did need help with something; she just didn't tell them everything. However, before she could even leave, a girl two years older than her approached Reid.

"Hey are we still up for tonight?" she asked sounding like a flirt. That delayed Marissa. She wanted to know what the hell the girl's talking about. Caleb looked like he wanted to kill Reid that moment and the other two was either checking the girl out or raising an eye brow at Reid.

"Yeah, sure 8 pm." He answered nonchalantly. The girl just smiled and nodded and thankfully leaves. Marissa wouldn't leave them with that girl. Reid looked at his friends and answered. "What, she's in my history class. We have a project together." Marissa stared at him for a moment then said her goodbye to the others.

XXX

"What took you so long?" Noelle asked aggravated. Marissa walked towards her, her mind in two things: Reid and the problem. Noelle has long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Doesn't matter. Okay let's go down to business now. Look, Collin is Chase. I encountered him just lately and he's planning to strike again." Marissa informed her friend. Noelle was looking furious now. She didn't like being kept in the dark with news like this. Noelle sighed a few deep breaths before she answered calmly.

"Are you planning to tell them a.k.a. Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler?"

"I don't know. I don't know just yet."


	8. 4evr&always8

Marissa knocked at Reid and Tyler's dorm twice. Tyler went and opened it. He was actually surprised to see her there. He shouldn't be, though, Marissa goes there every once in a while. He quickly covered the scene that's unfolding behind him. Hoping Marissa didn't see. She didn't, but she raises her eye brow at him. Tyler closed the door and smiled shyly at her.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" Marissa asked teasingly with a wicked smile. She tried to go past him but he kept blocking her.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Do you wanna grab something to eat, come on." Tyler said and held her hand for her to follow, but she didn't.

"Does shy Tyler have a girl inside his dorms?" Marissa asked smirking evilly. Tyler needed to think of something or else Reid's gonna kill him.

"Uh, yeah, she's---she's uh, I met her at uh, at….I met her at Nicky's actually." He said stumbling for words and stuttering like an idiot. Marissa's smirk grew wider at the sound of Nicky's.

"Tyler has a naughty girl inside?" Marissa teased him. she tried to get pass him and this time she succeeded. She twisted the doorknob and entered. She wasn't expecting what she saw. Reid was lying in his bed without a shirt on and his supposedly history partner was on top of him with only her underwear and bra.

"Marissa?" Reid asked with wide eyes open. He quickly stood up, making the girl fall and picked himself up off the bed.

"Uh Tyler, I-I-I think I'm a bit hungry now. Come on let's go." She said and stormed off the room with Tyler in tow before Reid could utter one more word to her. she couldn't believe it. She could not believe it. How could he? She felt like crying, but she wouldn't let anyone see it, especially Tyler. She doubts somehow that Tyler would keep it a secret between them if she cried to him.

XXX

"So you and Marissa knew each other?" Caleb asked Noelle. They've been starting to hang out more often since no one would tease him anymore. Everyone's busy with their own life, why shouldn't he? Marissa's too busy with Reid, Pogue has Kate. Tyler has his things to do and that left him alone. He needed company.

"Yeah, actually I was the first person she knew at California." Noelle answered. She likes hanging out with Caleb, but her mission's still important to her. She was given one thing to do: protect and guard Marissa. She had only told Marissa about her mission days ago so she would tell her everything.

"So what did you guys do in California? I mean Marissa has changed a lot and I feel like I don't know her anymore. It's weird you know, I didn't expected Marissa to change at all. But now, it's like she's someone new." Caleb confessed. "You know before, Marissa comes to me with everything. Well, I'm always the second person to know. Reid's the first one. But now, she hardly tells me any thing, she wouldn't even open up to Reid."

"Well…I'm not gonna tell you anything because I was sworn into secrecy, but Marissa had some trust issues. She had been betrayed a lot of times from the past three years, and I guess she just couldn't trust someone completely. You know, maybe she's afraid to trust someone deeply and regret it in the end." Noelle said. In truth, she really wanted Caleb to know everything that happened to Marissa. But she knew it would only cause problems for the siblings and that's something she wouldn't want occurring.

"But we're family. I'm her brother. She should know I could be trusted." Caleb whined to Noelle.

"Caleb, no offense, but from what I heard about you…you wouldn't leave Marissa alone if you find out about those things. I honestly think she should tell someone, but you wouldn't be my first choice. I mean, we all know how you're so protective of her and if you knew, you'd be more protective. She doesn't want that."

Caleb felt a little offended by her words, but he didn't say anything about it. Noelle put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He really is stressed out.

XXX

Marissa ordered a chocolate ice cream, but she only took bite and she started toying with it. Tyler was quiet the whole time. He seriously didn't know what to do or say about it. he had never been cheated before in a relationship. He wouldn't really call their relationship a 'relationship' cuz from what he heard there wasn't any commitments or anything.

"Caleb's such a liar." Marissa said. That's good, Tyler thought. Maybe she wasn't really affected by what she saw. She was talking about Caleb, anyways.

"Why what did Caleb lied about?" Tyler asked trying to lighten up the mood. But he was wrong because Marissa just played with her food and not even bothered to answer him. Tyler and Marissa were never close. They don't really click or even understand each other even a tiny bit.

After a few minutes of not saying a word, Marissa finally spoke up. "you know what? Tell everybody I'm having a time off. Tell everybody not to talk to me unless I do it first, got it?" she looked intently at the amused Tyler. He just nodded and she left in a hurry. Man, the girl was so pissed and if looks could kill, he would've been lying on the floor with blood all around him by now.

XXX

After having the conversation with Noelle, he went inside the school again to hang out with his friends. But he was met by a pissed off looking Marissa. His instincts told him it was about Reid again. Marissa's eyes locked with him and he could see anger in them. When she reached her, Caleb received a hard slap from her that gave him red marks of it in his face. It hurts so badly he winced in pain.

"What was that?" Caleb asked a little mad about what happened.

"That was for lying to me, you jerk!" she said and passed him. He didn't get it, he didn't lie to her about anything. He knew Reid somehow fits into this so he ran into his dorm with Tyler. When he arrived, Tyler and Reid were talking to themselves quietly. Reid wasn't too pleased to see Caleb. He saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, but it ended quickly.


	9. 4evr&always9

Marissa ran to the forest. It was a long way from the middle of the school to the forest outside. But even exhaustion and tiredness didn't stop her from running away from Caleb, for Reid, from problems and from her fears that's starting to come one by one. She knew she had fallen in love with Reid, she even told Caleb. But Caleb, being the stupid brother said Reid loves her back. She was such a fool to believe Caleb. Even though they're best friends, it didn't mean that Reid would actually tell him everything. She knew that she shouldn't have slapped Caleb, even though he told her a white lie. But she was hurt so much.

"You slapped Caleb because he said Reid loves you? My god, Marissa, I did not train you to be this childish, this immature." A voice Marissa knew too well said behind her. She was right, Chase Collin was standing there with that evil smirk he always wear on his face. Marissa groaned to herself. She didn't need Chase taunting her right now.

"What do you want, Chase? I told you I'm not giving you m powers nor am I giving you the potions." Marissa said tiredly.

"Oh nothing, I was just bored and I saw you. It would be rude of me to pass this invitation." He said chuckling. Marissa looked at him deeply as if searching his soul, if he has one anyways. She couldn't believe he turned out to be this power hungry demon. It was such a shame. He could've been good friends with the sons of Ipswich.

"Fine if you're not leaving, then I would." Marissa said and started to go the other way. However, that made crazy Chase pissed off. He threw her an energy blast and she flew to a nearby tree.

"Don't you ever turn your back from me, that is not a ladylike manner." Chase said. He went and offered his hand for her to take, but instead, she shoves it away and punched him in the face.

"Oh yeah, Chase, well if you stay you will see that I do not have ladylike manners at all." She said getting up. She's pissed and hurt and she thought that she should let out her frustration and anger towards him. He wants it, so he'll get it.

"Becoming feisty, are we?" chase said, spitting blood from his mouth. Marissa plunged an attack on him. For a while, they just fought without their powers. They threw punches and kick everywhere. Neither one of them were planning to stop. When it comes to martial arts, Marissa was definitely a sure win. She had studied martial arts for almost all her life. So when Chase saw he's not gonna win with fist fight, he first throw in the power battle. At first, Marissa tried to defend herself with his powers and dodged his blows. She was getting weaker by every second and she knew she should do something before he kills her. She focused all her energy and threw him the best electricity bolt she could. It sent him a round gash of wound in his stomach and made him furious.

Marissa fell down, gasping for air, panting heavily. Chase crawled to her, took her head with his two hands, and made her look at his pitch black eyes. Moments later, Marissa started shouting and yelling from his using. She didn't know what he's doing. But her question was answered when painful memories started flooding back to her.

**Flashback**

_"What did you do? You nearly blew up the house, you imbecile!" the man yelled to his thirteen year old daughter. She was crying hysterically and everywhere around her was a mess. When the man saw the tears in her eyes, he raised a hand and slapped her hardly. The young teenager winced in pain as her father kicked her as many times as he could in the stomach._

_"Sorry daddy, sorry, please, please forgive me. I didn't mean to!" Marissa said and yelled in pain when her father pulled her long hair. She was sobbing hysterically now. Everyday this beating happens when she does something wrong. _

_"Sorry? Not as sorry as you will be! I'm done with your stupidity! When will you learn, Marissa? I do not have a weak child, you hear me? I do not wanna see you crying or showing emotions or anything, you hear me?" he asked her forcefully. Marissa nodded; but tears were still flowing through her eyes. Her father took a small knife from his pocket. He pointed it into Marissa's shoulder blades to her hand._

_"Ouch!! Daddy, you're hurting me! Reid! Reid, please help me! Reid, Caleb!" Marissa yelled over and over again as her father seemed to be entertained with her cries._

**End of Flashback**

**Flashback**

_"What is that mortal doing in my house?" Marissa's father asked. Marissa turned to her father with fear in her eyes. She and her friend, Carol was doing a project for school and she thought her father would arrive late as usual._

_"Mortal?" Carol asked her._

_"Dad, this is Carol, she and I have to do a project for school." Marissa answered hoping he'd get the point and let them be in peace but her father was outraged! _

_"No mortal should step into my house!" he yelled and pulled Carol's hair and dragged her into upstairs. Marissa went too. _

_"Dad, please, you're hurting her!"_

_"Oh I'm not only gonna hurt her, Marissa. I'm gonna kill her!" her father said. He took a knife, Marissa tried to interfere, but her father punched her in the face. He had made her witness her friends' death._

**End of flashback**

"No, please, not again, no, please, no!" Marissa yelled. Chase showed her more horrible stuff that tortured her to no end.

**Spenser Academy**

Noelle awoke from her sleep sweating and panting heavily. She had a bad nightmare, or more of like a bad premonition of some sort. She felt as if Marissa was in trouble. She went outside her dorm, even though only wearing pjs and banged at Tyler and Reid's door.

"Tyler! Reid! Tyler!" she yelled. A sleepy Tyler opened the door and she rushed inside to meet the sleepy looking annoyed Reid.

"What the hell do you want?" Reid mumbled sleepily. He swears if it wasn't important he would strangle her for waking him up.

"Marissa. Where is she?" Noelle said, panic in her voice. When she didn't get an answer from the two, she grabbed Reid's cell phone from the bedside table and quickly called Caleb. Within ten minutes, he was there. She voiced her opinions that maybe Marissa was in trouble when Caleb said she wasn't home.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Caleb asked looking directly into her eyes.

"I have a suspicion, but I can't tell you, Caleb. I want to okay? But I can't."

"Yes you can, you just wouldn't." Reid said alive and ready and worried about Marissa now. The first time Noelle barged into their dorms asking for Marissa, it was as if someone put very cold water into his face.

"Fine, I think she's battling Chase Collin right now." Noelle said,.

"What?" all sons of Ipswich said simultaneously. Caleb already defeated him!

"We knew Chase; we met him in California with an alibi name called Collin. He befriended us and well maybe more to Marissa---"

"Are you saying Chase and Marissa had a relationship?" Reid interrupted getting really pissed. If Chase had a relationship with Marissa, why couldn't he? He doesn't like thinking Marissa had kissed Chase, slept wit him or anything like that. He doesn't even like the thought of Chase touching her or making her laugh or---his thoughts were interrupted by Pogue smacking him in the ribs.

"You alright? You're using again and your bed's on fire." He said. When Reid looked in his bed, it was on fire. Before he could even use again, the fire was gone in a snap. Everyone turned to Noelle. She had used.

"Okay, I'm magical, too, just like Marissa. But right now we have to save her. Let's go!" Noelle said. They walked into the forest and Reid nearly did something stupid again if not Caleb holding him back. They saw what Chase had been doing to Marissa, torturing her mentally. Then, Chase noticed they had visitors.

"Would you look at that, came here to save your princess, Reid?" he asked tauntingly. Reid wanted to rush to him and punched square in the face. Chase held Marissa's hair and made her look at her friends. "One question Marissa and one answer. Chose…your life, or theirs?"

Even without too much strength, she heard the question. She looked at all of them, tears flowing into her eyes. She can't afford to lose a single one of them. She knew her decision, but before she could answer, Chase let go of her hair, making her fall in her face and disappeared.


	10. 4evr&always10

By an unspoken apology, Reid and Marissa are now okay at the moment. Reid's hands had been in her shoulder the whole time they went back to the Danvers's manor and her head had rested in his shoulder. She was tired, but things had to be done tonight. Chase's threats became more and more dangerous. When they went home, Caleb was glad to see his mother's asleep. He didn't want her to worry.

Marissa revealed four bottles of potion and each handed it to the four sons of Ipswich. All of them had a confused look, except for one: Reid Garwin. He knew what it was.

"What does it do?" Pogue asked confused.

"That potion is to answer to your aging problem. I made sure that when I came back here, all of you had ascended. When you drink that, your powers would be tied to you and not the other way around." Marissa answered.

"So you mean we won't age when we use it?" Tyler urged excited. Since day one he had the power, he had always been reluctant to use it. He saw what it did to his father and he vowed he would never let himself became like him.

"Yes, Tyler."

"But?" Caleb asked. Of all people, Marissa and Noelle weren't surprised that Caleb was the one who asked that. For a short period of time the two girls laugh to themselves. "There's always but Marissa."

"Well of course there's a side effect." Noelle answered this time. The four sons look at her to continue. "Your powers wouldn't work in 24 hours."

"What?!" the four yelled simultaneously. It's not that they're addicted. It's just that Chase is looming around again and there would be a lot of what ifs.

"No way! If we four lost our powers today, who would protect you? I don't even know what Noelle's capable of doing and you---you're hurt and tired. How could you possibly protect yourself? No, I am not drinking this potion. Not just yet." Caleb told Marissa directly. She gave him an angry glare. She felt insulted.

"You listen to me, Caleb, and listen well. The reason Chase is after me is because of this potion! He wants to control the powers, too. If you or any of you don't drink it now, he might be able to get it and you know what's worse? I can't make another batch! You're passing a great opportunity here! God, Caleb, please don't waste everything I've sacrificed. People have died for me to obtain these potions!" Marissa said. None of them knew what exactly happened to her in California, except for Noelle.

A moment of silence occurred and after that Caleb nodded was the first one to drink the potion. The others followed. When the last drop was drunk, they felt a sudden emotion that they can't feel their body. It's either they feel they're too heavy or too light.

XXX

While the boys try to conquer the potion's powers, the two girls, Noelle and Marissa talk in the kitchen for their plans.

"What exactly are you planning, Marissa?" Noelle asked silently. They didn't want to get the boys' attention and start asking those things they don't want to answer.

"I'm battling Chase tonight. It's the final battle, Noelle. Tonight, this will all end." Marissa said with a far look on her faze. But in her eyes, she has mixture of fear, sadness and readiness. She was read to battle Chase Collins. She's ready to defeat him.

"Why tonight, Marissa? Why when the boys don't have powers? Oh my god, you planned all this, didn't you?" Noelle accused, realization dawning upon her. Marissa nodded and explained.

"Since I came here, everything was planned. Everyday, I know what I'm supposed to be doing. Sometimes, I step in the line, but I try to always follow my plans. Apparently, I did everything I was supposed to do so today would be the final battle."

"But how are gonna get out of the house? The boys will see us!" Noelle said.

"Leave that to me. I told you everything's according to plan."

Marissa and Noelle and decided that the best course of action shouldn't be too suspicious. The boys were happily laughing and joking around when they went and headed to the front door. They were about to turn the doorknob, when they heard Pogue call them.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked. The other three then looked up to see what the girls were about to do. Marissa and Noelle smiled at them.

"We were going out." Marissa answered simply. It's true, though. They were going out.

"No I don't think so, Marissa. You're still weak right now. You need to rest. Come here." Reid said and offered his hand. Marissa rolled her eyes and obeyed. Caleb was shocked that Reid stole his role to Marissa. But he knew Marissa would rather obey Reid than him anyways.

"I don't know if I should be offended by that or flattered that you cared?" Marissa asked flirtatiously. She snuggled in Reid's body, hugged him tightly and breathed his scent.

"You should stay." He said and picked her up and put her in his lap.

"You guys really need to get a room!" Pogue exclaimed knowing what was about to happen. He had been hanging out with Marissa and Reid long enough to know what they're gonna do next. So he left the scene and headed for the kitchen to something to eat.

"Let's go leave those two lovebirds alone." Noelle said. She knew Marissa would only convince Reid and that it's gonna be her like 'goodbye' thing to him again. Caleb and Tyler followed Pogue to the kitchen.

"Reid?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." She said and faced him. Reid cupped her face, touched his forehead to hers and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I love you too." He said sincerely. Marissa began to cry.

"Last time you said that I found you in the bed with another woman." She said looking away. Reid pulled her face back up so she was looking at him.

"Listen Marissa, I did that because…because I thought you doesn't like me like I do. I love you very much that it hurts to know we're nothing but friends with benefits. I don't wanna be friends with benefits. I want a relationship. So since we're only friends with benefits, I thought…I could fool around and hope maybe I'd come across a girl that would help me move on." Reid explained. More tears flowed through her face. She loved Reid very much, that she won't deny. She brought her lips to his and they made out with love and not lust.

They went into her room and he laid her on the bed, him on top of her, still kissing. Every minute it grew and grew more and more passionately and hotly. Everything went out of control when Marissa took of Reid's shirt. Then it happened.

A while later Marissa was looking at the sleeping form of Reid. He looked so peaceful, so handsome. Suddenly, she felt wariness of what she's gonna do for the first time. Reid's hands snaked over to her waist and pulled her closer to her so that their bodies are touching. She held him, hugged him and cry silently for what she's about to do. When she felt he's sleeping again, she planted a soft kiss in his lips and went out of bed. Their last kiss.

Marissa went downstairs and found that the boys weren't to be found. Noelle however was in there, waiting for her to go down. When Noelle saw her, she gave her a knowing smile.

"How is Reid Garwin?" Noelle asked smirking. Before, when they were in California, every time Marissa would hook up with someone, Noelle made sure she spilled everything, every feeling she had that time.

"The best." Marissa answered. Noelle's smirk grew wider, if it was possible.

"You shouldn't have done that, though." Noelle said, her smirk falling. Marissa's eyes turned to sadness.

"I know, but I can't help it. I wanted it. He wanted it too." Marissa answered sorrowfully. Noelle and Marissa stopped talking for a minute, carefully deciding their plans.

"Are you ready?" Noelle asked one last time.

"Ready to die? No. Ready to save them? Yes." Marissa said and with that both girls left the Danvers Manor. Marissa's leaving again, leaving without goodbye. Noelle was driving and Marissa couldn't help but look at her bedroom window where the most important man of her life was sleeping peacefully.


	11. 4evr&always11

Noelle parked the car hidden from sight. The forest was near Spenser Academy and teachers liked to roam around school, checking to see if a student of them tries to sneak out or come back this late in the night. It took them kind of a few minutes before they were safe in the forest. They passed more than three teachers before.

"So…" Noelle said, starting to make a small talk. It's really hard to chat with someone who you know would end up either dead or in badly shape after a few minutes. Noelle didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to comfort someone knowing they know what their fate was.

"I'm gonna miss you." Marissa said half-heartedly. Noelle chuckled with her and the conversation started flowing comfortable.

"How can you miss me, you'd be a corpse by then." Noelle joked. It's painful for her to joke around with her and then later on she'd be crying because of her. But Marissa's last day should be bearable for her. Thankfully Chase still didn't arrive.

Just as that thought left her head, Chase Collins appeared, like always out of nowhere. He was wearing his trademark devilish smirk as always. He was wearing all black as always. Chase's strategy for a battle would always be 1.) Piss off your enemy so they'd lose control. 2.) Make them relieve their fear or the horrible stuff of their pass 3.) Use it against them.

"Hello again, Marissa." Chase said. Marissa was tired of his crap. She had sacrifice enough, hell, she's even sacrificing herself! She wants it to happen as quickly as possible, she doesn't want Reid seeing her die. Marissa threw in the first electricity ball towards Chase, but he deflected it quickly. Chase laughed at her maliciously.

"Shut up and fight!" Marissa said coldly, narrowing her eyes at him. Her rage and anger flows through her like energy. She was giving them a hot red aura that encircles her body and gives her enough strength to continue. Chase suddenly looked frightened, but at the same time awed by the great powers she possessed.

"Awww…all work and no play makes Marissa a dull girl." Chase teased laughing like a crazy guy. Marissa was beyond mad now. It was as if with her powers growing, her temper's decreasing immensely. Noelle saw this and sends Chase flying over a tree telekinetically. Noelle had never seen Marissa like this before, so she was a bit scared that with her short temper, she might burn the whole forest and caught attention.

Chase was pissed; a girl had sent him flying over a tree! His eyes turned black, as a sign of using, and suddenly, Noelle was the one flying and her head landed on a stone. She was now unconscious, but not hurt enough to have blood in her head. Marissa launched him another electricity ball and it barely got to Chase. The guy had learned to deflect well.

After a lot of ducking, using powers and fighting, the two were kind of worn out. Marissa had definitely used a lot of her energy creating a big, strong electricity ball. She also learned that when she tries to shot him with electricity, she weakens at some point. Chase was also panting heavily now and kind of tired. He hadn't had this kind of fight with Caleb before. They both looked at each other and they both knew that the last punch, or the last thing they'd do would be the end.

Marissa focused on all her energy, all her powers. Her mother used to tell her that her powers come from both the love and hate she has in her heart. If she combined both, she'd surely have one good energy blast. She let the power flow through her veins, through her whole body. It lifted her couple of feet away; the wind was in her hair. She closed her eyes and prepared herself one last time. Memories of her life came flooding back. She used it as an advantage. When she felt her feet in the ground, she opened her eyes and it was red. Red with rage and love. She didn't notice Noelle coming back to consciousness.

Chase saw what was happening to Marissa, so he threw her all his powers in one time, Marissa did the same. At first, their powers battle, both of them were very powerful. It struggled a lot. The two were having a hard time with it. Then, their powers exploded and they were both thrown at the opposite side of each other.

In both corners of the battlefield, lay a dead body. Noelle has tears in her eyes. Marissa's body was sprawled; she was lying on her back. Her brown hair was in her face, a tear fell down her delicate face. Noelle choked on her tears on the sight of her friend there. Marissa Danvers saved them from the threat. Marissa Danvers died because of love. Noelle sobbed to herself, leaning in the stone for support. She couldn't believe it, everything seems so surreal.

There would be no more cheering her when she's down. No more of Marissa's beautiful voice colliding with hers. No more of her and Reid's little make out session after each class. No more Marissa Danvers. Her best friend's gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Noelle shouted and rain started falling down, soaking the three people's clothes. One alive, two dead.

Marissa Danvers is dead.


	12. 4evr&always12

Reid woke up, sweating, alone in Marissa's bedroom. He quickly put on his pants and checked if she's in her bathroom. But she wasn't. Rain was pouring outside and he could hear thunder roaring from the sky. He has this feeling that something's not right. He just woke up with a nightmare. Nothing really happened in there, only that Marissa was falling down from somewhere and he landed on her stomach, dead.

He jogged downstairs, taking two steps down at a time. He checked everywhere, even in the basement, but Marissa was nowhere to be seen as so is Noelle. He's not liking this. Reid was getting nervous every second as he knocked into Caleb's room. He wished he'd see Marissa and Noelle there talking to them and laughing.

"Decided to show up, then?" Pogue opened the door and asked teasingly. Everyone knew what happened just moments ago. Reid was still shirtless, but he didn't care. He pushed passed Pogue and saw that the only people in Caleb's room were the sons of Ipswich.

"This is bad, totally bad." He whispered, but everybody heard it.

"What is bad?" Caleb was the first one to ask.

"The girls are not in the house." Reid answered and panic started going into the guys' face. Another loud thunder roars and a pain shot right through Reid. He fell and tried to grasp something for balance. Tyler quickly caught him as another shot got through him. He clutched his stomach tightly as he wiggled in pain on the floor. The Sons looked worried and panicky.

After a couple of minutes getting hurt, Reid finally settled down in the bed. He had some serious bad pictures he saw. It was all about Marissa. Marissa getting hurt, Marissa getting hit by something, Marissa flying up, Marissa falling down, Marissa taking her last breath. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Caleb's phone rang and he quickly answered it. He talked to whoever the caller was and after that grief, panic and worry were all in his face. He looked directly at Reid and he could feel himself warming up for the tears that were to fall down.

XXX

The Sons and Mrs. Danvers arrived in the forest where everything happened. Noelle looked like a total wreck. Her hair was dipping wet, clothes soaked, black mascara were running through her cheeks, mixed with tears of pain and sadness. She was leaning on a stone. But the view that indulged Reid the most was the most important person in his life, sprawled in to the ground, not breathing.

Reid ran up to Marissa's body and turned her so he could see her. Stain of tear was clearly visible in her face, and nevertheless, she looked perfect even though she's dead. Reid couldn't help himself and cried endlessly as he hold on to Marissa's body tightly as if letting her go would make her vanish. The Danvers also cried, but stayed away from Reid and the body. He was cradling the body, kissing her face over and over again.

"No, Marissa, please. Please wake up, come on…come on, please. God, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Reid yelled over and over again and gently slapping her face and shaking her. He yelled into the sky and there was fire circling them. The others cried in the background. Everyone was feeling as if part of them died.

Marissa was a good daughter to Evelyn. She had never given her problems before when she was a kid. She had made the wrong decision of letting her stay with her father, but she knew it was what she wanted. Her daughter and Caleb were the only one left to her. Now that she's gone, Caleb would probably change and she might be able to lose her son, too.

Caleb always admired Marissa's strength. She's the kind of girl who wouldn't trouble anyone of her own problem. She would tell, but she wouldn't show. Caleb depended on her for strength. Even though they don't really look like they have a sibling bond, they actually do.

Pogue remembered that Marissa was the first person who gave him a bike before. So when he was fifteen and got a new bike from his parents (which he only drove on their backyard before), she was the first girl to ride it. He was also Marissa's secret crush keeper. He remembered she would never tell Reid who she likes because Reid would always beat them up. Now Marissa's gone, who would tell him secrets? Who would he constantly tease and blackmail in a sort of funny way?

Tyler and Marissa had never been that close like she was with the others. If there's one person who she should be close with, that would be him; because he is the youngest of the group. But Marissa never got to be close with him. She tried teaching him how to be open with people before, but she left before she could even see him progress.

Marissa was like a sister to Noelle. She actually came to Ipswich to protect her, and not get her killed. She blames herself for everything. She was a bad protector. She thinks she's weak. They both had no secrets to each other, but know where the line is drawn. She had told Marissa just weeks ago that she likes Caleb and she gave her, her blessing. They shared good times, and bad times. They shared the greatest memory. But all of that was gone. Cassandra Marissa Danvers died a hero. She died at the age of sixteen, protecting bunch of eighteen years old. She felt useless.

Reid was the most affected of all. He had regretted everything he had done wrong to her. if he had only told her earlier about his feelings for her. Reid pocketed a small velvet box in his pocket. He took and opened it. Everyone saw an engagement ring inside. Probably the most beautiful one. It was a silver band with white and blue stones in the middle. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It was just the perfect engagement ring for the girl he truly, deeply loves. The girl who's now gone for good. Or is she?

Reid gave her one last kiss in the lips and carried her to her friends and two members of her family. He stepped on the fire and he didn't even flinch. He didn't even feel it burning. As far as he's concerned, he's dead now that Marissa's dead. As far as he know, he's nothing but alive physically, but dead mentally and emotionally. He's dead inside.

XXX

They had a private funeral for Marissa; they planned to bury her next to James Danvers. It was a sunny day, but Reid hated how people outside the Danvers mansion, people in the real world, seemed so happy and cheerful despite on what's really going on. Those people didn't have any clue that his girl just died protecting them. If Chase would've been alive, he would terrorize each and every one of them, and yet those people don't know.

_It's unfair, how people with undeserving lives still lives and those people who should live is dead. It's unfair how he should lose someone he loves for people who doesn't give a damn. It's unfair how Marissa died and not just bad people .Marissa wasn't a bad person and yet she was sentenced to death earlier. _Reid thought and brand new tears started falling down his face. He had stayed all night crying for Marissa, and if it wasn't for the funeral, he wouldn't have gone out.

They were now throwing white roses and he waited until he was the last one. For a period of time, he was afraid to let go of the rose. _Would letting go of the rose means that Marissa's never coming back?_ He thought again. Pogue, Tyler, Evelyn, Caleb, Noelle and he were the only one witnessing this. People would ask where Marissa would be when they come back. Reid doesn't think he could handle that. Noelle snaked her arm into his and force him to let go of the flower. As he did, he watched it fall through the other flowers and as a drop of his tear fall down in it.

_I will always love and remember you, Marissa Danvers. Forever and Always._

**- The next chapter will be the last one and after that I'll be posting the sequel. It's called Till Death do us Part. I've already planned the first few chapters of that story and I promise you Marissa would be back. Please continue reviewing.-**


	13. 4evr&always13

It's been a week since Marissa had died. Noelle explained everything to them, how she died, how she knew she was gonna die. That made Reid weeps again. She knew she was gonna die, why hasn't she said so? Everyone weren't the same anymore. Evelyn stops drinking and started to talk to Caleb more often. Caleb tries to shut down his mother though, and he tries to avoid Noelle. It's not that he's blaming her. It's just that everyone he cares about dies in Chase's hands. First it was his father, not Marissa. But in the back of his dead, he knew that Chase is dead for good. If he wasn't, he wouldn't even dare think of the things Reid would probably seek revenge. Reid. He was definitely not the same person.

It's as if Reid lives in Marissa's room now. He wouldn't go outside, food were taken to him. He doesn't leave the room unless it was very necessary, which hasn't happened yet. They would visit him there, but wouldn't get anything, because he would just be hugging something of Marissa's and cries in the corner, or in her bed, or anywhere in the room. He doesn't even sleep in her bed. He sleeps in the corner, hugging her things and just sitting there, resting his head on the wall. It must've been very painful to sleep in her bed. He doesn't even use anymore.

Noelle entered Marissa's room, not even bothering knocking. She knew Reid wouldn't answer. As for the moment, Reid was holding his and Marissa's picture that used to be on her bed stand.

"You know, she told me to say goodbye to you when she---when she---you know." Noelle said, not able to say the word die.

"Die? Why didn't she tell me herself?" Reid asks, not even looking at her.

"Reid, it's hard for her to say goodbye to you. She wants her last memory of you to be happy. She wants you smiling." Noelle explained. Now, Reid looks at her.

"Why can't she be self centered for once? She thinks how she'd feel, but does she think how I would feel? Does she think I wouldn't be affected by her death? Jesus Christ, she knew this was coming! She didn't even tell us about Chase! You didn't tell us about Chase!"

"Reid, I'm sorry, she told me not to tell anyone…not especially you."

"Sorry won't bring her back. Go away, I don't wanna talk anymore." Reid said turning away from her. Noelle has tears in her eyes now. Reid couldn't go on like this. if she couldn't save Marissa, at least save Reid.

"You can't close yourself to us, Reid. Marissa wouldn't like that."

"Marissa wouldn't know she's dead." Reid said with no hint of emotions or whatsoever. But Noelle knew better. He was gonna propose to her, she saw the engagement ring.

"Reid, please---

"I. said. Go!"

XXX

**Flashback**

"_Marissa…I-I-I'm sorry I didn't know." Reid said, stammering like a fool. Marissa just chuckled._

_"No you're not sorry, Reid. You wouldn't have done it in the first place. Tell Tyler I need his help with some works." She said and walked away, leaving Reid to himself in the park. He felt so stupid. So insensitive. _

**End of Flashback**

**Flashback**

_When Marissa and Caleb got back to the front of the school, they saw Pogue, Reid and Tyler hanging out. They immediately went up to them. Reid and Marissa started making out and Caleb just looked away. He didn't want to see his little sister and best friend make out._

**End of Flashback**

**Flashback**

_ She wasn't expecting what she saw. Reid was lying in his bed without a shirt on and his supposedly history partner was on top of him with only her underwear and bra._

_"Marissa?" Reid asked with wide eyes open. He quickly stood up, making the girl fall and picked himself up off the bed._

_"Uh Tyler, I-I-I think I'm a bit hungry now. Come on let's go." She said and stormed off the room with Tyler in tow before Reid could utter one more word to her. she couldn't believe it. She could not believe it. How could he? She felt like crying, but she wouldn't let anyone see it, especially Tyler. She doubts somehow that Tyler would keep it a secret between them if she cried to him._

**End of Flashback**

**Flashback**

"_No I don't think so, Marissa. You're still weak right now. You need to rest. Come here." Reid said and offered his hand. Marissa rolled her eyes and obeyed. Caleb was shocked that Reid stole his role to Marissa. But he knew Marissa would rather obey Reid than him anyways._

_"I don't know if I should be offended by that or flattered that you cared?" Marissa asked flirtatiously. She snuggled in Reid's body, hugged him tightly and breathed his scent._

_"You should stay." He said and picked her up and put her in his lap._

**End of Flashback**

XXX

Caleb went into where Marissa was buried to clear his mind. A tear fell down in his eyes when he laid down the flowers he brought. He couldn't believe she's gone forever now. It didn't seem real. He could still feel her presence. Every morning he would wake up and think everything's just a dream, but when he goes down and check everything, reality sets back in.

"Marissa, why did you leave? Everything's all messed up now, you know. Reid's closing up on us, Noelle tries hard to do everything, Pogue's always at Nicky's…and I'm---I'm failing school!" Caleb said as he tries to hold back his tears. It was so hard without her around. It was as if she was the life and energy of the whole group. Without her, everything's gray and dull.

Caleb fingered Marissa's name and let a tear fall down and left sadly. If only he could turn back time and he's sure he wouldn't let her die.

XXX

In Marissa's room, Reid fell asleep and dreamt. It was a different dream now, it was about Marissa, but Marissa's not seen anywhere. He found himself in the basement, where the book of damnation was. No one was there and he was curious as to why he was there.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a transparent person appeared. It must be a ghost. He has white beard and bald head. He was looking straightly at him, studying his face and as if looking deep into his soul.

"You love her, don't you?" The man asked. At first, Reid didn't know who he was talking about. But the only girl he had truly and deeply loves was Marissa.

"Marissa? Yes, I do." Reid answered with a little politeness. He didn't want to be sarcastic to a ghost.

"You want her back?" He asked. Now, Reid couldn't control himself.

"Of course, I do! What do you think? Marissa's my freaking life and now she's gone! I'd do anything to bring her back! Even if it cost my life." Reid answered with eagerness. The man smiled at him.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean; I'm sure I'd give up my life for her!" Reid exclaimed. Who does this man think he is?

"No, I mean, you'd do anything to get her back? You'd do anything to be with her once again?"

Reid nodded certain of his answer. "Yes!"

"You know, time and destiny are two things you shouldn't meddle with. Marissa was destined to die. But I am offering you a chance to be with her again…" he started saying, but was cut off when Reid spoke.

"You're gonna bring her back? Do it now!"

"I'm not done yet, and do not interrupt me again! As I was saying, I am giving you a chance to be with her again. But she will die on the same day." He said, and Reid's smile turned into a frown.

"What? What's the point of her going back if she'll leave?" Reid asked.

"The point is you'd be with her again. But can you go through everything again? Can you go through her death once more? Are you willing to feel that intense pain of longing for her, for a chance to be with her?" the man said. Reid was suddenly stopped. He considered all his questions. Could he really go through with all those again? "Good, think about it before you answer. There's no turning back now."

Moments later of thinking, weighing his options, Reid came into a conclusion. "Yes, I'm willing to do it." The man looked at her, proud of his braveness. He took an hourglass from his pocket and gave it to Reid.

"Make sure you don't change anything in the past, oh, she would be different too." He said and left without letting him ask anything. Reid looked at the hour glass, wondering what he should do with it. He turned it and the sand from the top starts going down. In his background, everything seemed to flash into his mind and bringing him back in the past.

XXX

He found himself in the campus of Spenser Academy, staring with big eyes, jaw dropped to a brown haired girl with green eyes. Everything seemed questionable to him. What happened? Was everything just a daydream? He fingered something in his pocket and he felt it was the hourglass. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Marissa?"

**-Did you like it? It's the end of Forever&Always! See, Marissa's back…now you have to real Till Death do us Part to know what happened next and what will happen to our favorite pairing! Review please! How's the whole story? I promise the sequel would be much more interesting! Love all my reviews and omg I see more than 2000 hits!!!! Thank you all 4 supporting the story…-**


End file.
